Conventionally, correction algorithms for image processing cannot be customized to an input image that is being processed. For example, current image-processing systems may allow the user to select an auto adjust indicator which may adjust the image to a particular preset adjustment. The preset adjustment is a generic adjustment that does not take content of the input image into consideration.